


Talking To The Moon

by Superwhovengedkuroshitlock



Series: Frostiron One-Shots or Something Like That [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Loki)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Slow dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhovengedkuroshitlock/pseuds/Superwhovengedkuroshitlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki slow dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To The Moon

The night of their one year anniversary, they were pressed up against each other, hands on a waist and arms wrapped around a neck. The song has been one of their songs for a long while:  _Talking to the Moon_ by Bruno Mars.  A special drink was imported from Amsterdam, a favorite from long ago. A face was nuzzled into a warm neck, and lips were placing small kisses everywhere they could reach. The song was on loop, and the two didn't care. They swayed softly, humming. Then, an idea. As the song replayed once more, Tony Stark pressed his lips to his lovers ear and began murmuring the words

 

 

" _I know your somewhere out there... Somewhere far away."_ Tony sang. His lover sighed, content with Tony's singing. He was actually good at singing. " _My neighbors think i'm crazy, but they don't understand. You're all I had... You're all I had."_  His lover, who was the one and only Loki Laufeyson, and Tony both agreed that the song was about someone who died, but this song was different. Loki had to go to Asgard a lot. He would never tell his love why. His only words would be a gentle  _"good bye"_ with a kiss before he turned into a shimmering figure that disappeared. Leaving the Inventor alone. Tonight, on their one year anniversary, Loki was to be going back to Asgard for over a year, and they both knew tears were to come. So now, the two swayed softly, Stark murmuring words softly.  _  
_

 

" _Talking to the moon... trying to get to you..."_ Tony kissed the god's now shaking shoulder. He could feel tears on his neck. " _In hopes that you're on the other side, talking to me too... or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?"_ And then Tony felt his lovers lips barely press to his neck. "Loki, hey..." He eventually pulled Loki back barely to look at him. Tears streamed down the god's face and Tony wiped them away with a gentle brush of his thumb and Loki huffed, frowning. "Don't cry, Lokes. It'll be fine." Loki sniffed and shrugged Tony's arms off of him. 

 

"Over a year is never okay, Anthony." Loki said in a shaky, sad voice. Tony nodded. The song continued to play and the Inventor approached Loki's turned back, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. He continued to sway and Loki sighed with a small chuckle. He let Tony sway him, back in forth in a calming motion. 

 

"We'll be okay, Lokes. I promise." Tony kissed his cheek and sighed. Loki nodded, closing his eyes. 

 

 

 

The rest of the night they lay in bed and drank and talked and sang and then Loki got up, brushing his long, slim fingers through his love's hair. He pressed a kiss to his lips. Such a gentle kiss. "Good bye, Anthony." and with that, his body shimmered and he disappeared. Tony stared at the spot he was just in, and then got up as he turned off the song. 

 

" _I know you're somewhere out there... Somewhere far away..."_ _  
_


End file.
